Organic light emitting diodes (OLED) use the principles of electrophosphorescence to convert electrical energy in an OLED into light in a highly efficient manner. OLEDs are self-emitting apparatuses that do not require a backlight. Having the advantages of a wide viewing angle, high contrast, fast response, high flexibility, a wide working temperature range, and a simpler structure and manufacturing process, they have found a wide range of applications in display field.
In conventional touch display organic light emitting apparatuses, a touch module is added onto the display module. The display module and the touch module may be manufactured separately. The touch module is bonded onto the display panel. This type of touch display panel has a large thickness and is prone to damage.